


With Dark Hair and Soft Skin

by orphan_account



Series: Forever [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Vampire Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur is unforgettable and Merlin takes what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Dark Hair and Soft Skin

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "flesh" at Camelot Land. Title from "[Possum Kingdom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSI-Wk00rVw)" by Toadies.

“Has anyone ever told you you have really cold skin?”

Merlin chuckled and rolled his hips, letting Arthur feel how hot the thing between his legs was. “Has anyone ever told you to get on with it? I’m not one for exhibitionism.”

Arthur gave one last flick of tongue into Merlin’s mouth before pulling away. “It’s your fault for being so fit I can’t keep my hands off you.”

Arthur did turn though, finally taking out his keys to unlock the door to his flat. _Now comes the tricky part_ , Merlin thought.

“Get in here,” Arthur growled, dragging Merlin in.

 _Or not so tricky after all_. Merlin smiled, pleased, as Arthur brought their lips together again and kicked the door closed.

“Fuck, just wanna touch you all over, even if you are cold,” Arthur panted. His hands did try to reach everywhere at once, sliding up Merlin’s shirt, around to his arse, into his hair. Merlin laughed at Arthur’s inability to decide, finding his lust endearing.

“It’ll be easier once we’re in bed and my clothes are off,” Merlin said.

Arthur growled again, like Merlin had reminded him of something terribly rage-inducing, and grabbed Merlin’s collar, turning him around and pushing him through the flat toward what Merlin assumed was the bedroom. He kept his eyes locked with Merlin’s the entire time, which...was very new. Most people couldn’t hold Merlin’s gaze for long, not even in situations like this.

He let Arthur push him down onto the bed, let Arthur crawl up his body and straddle him as he nearly ripped his top off. Merlin ran his hands up Arthur’s newly bared chest, grinning in satisfaction at the feeling of firm, warm muscles under his fingers. He could sense the blood pumping furiously through Arthur’s veins, could hear the quick pounding of Arthur’s heart. He licked his lips and swallowed in anticipation.

“Jacket off,” Arthur breathed, pushing Merlin’s jacket open. Merlin sat up, chuckling when he had to wrap an arm around Arthur to keep him from falling backward off the bed, and worked his arms out of the sleeves. Arthur tugged on Merlin’s shirt impatiently, until Merlin distracted him with a kiss and rolled them over.

Arthur’s face looked surprised at the sudden change in position, like he wasn’t used to being so handled. Merlin grinned down at him and took his shirt off in one fluid motion before going at his jeans, stepping back off the bed to peel them away. Arthur only watched dumbly a moment; then he scrambled to get out of his jeans as well.

Merlin had seen his fair share of men and women in his time, and sometimes the bodies all started to blend into one another. There was no one in Merlin’s memory that stuck out. Maybe a flash of a mole on someone’s arse cheek, or a certain set of eyebrows that he’d never see the like of again, but no one whose name Merlin could remember. Was the one with the mole named Christopher or Pierre? Was the one with the eyebrows a woman or a man? Each partner, each means to an end, eventually joined the haze of forgotten memories. Flesh was flesh was flesh.

But Arthur. Naked, Arthur was glorious. There’d been something alluring about his face, yes, some regal quality about his personality, but Merlin wanted to do unspeakable things to his body, to the hard chest and soft stomach, to the toned arms and supple arse. He wanted to lay Arthur out, take his time, to make love, not just to fuck.

Well. He couldn’t have _that_. Thinking like that was dangerous.

Merlin ran his hands up Arthur’s legs—paler than he’d’ve guessed, but thick, and muscular—while smiling up at him wickedly. Arthur looked wrecked already, his cock twitching where it stood curved and pointing at the ceiling. Merlin gave it a single slow lick before crawling forward and pressing his own over it.

“I can tell you like to top,” Merlin breathed into Arthur’s ear. He rolled his hips, grinding against Arthur and making him moan low in his throat. Merlin nipped his earlobe, chuckling.

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s sides and flipped them over, straddling him again. Merlin laughed as his back hit the mattress, at which Arthur just took his arms and pinned them beside his head.

“Actually, I’m fine with either. But _you_ I definitely want to shove my cock into.”

Merlin jerked his hips up, making Arthur’s brow furrow in lust. “Give it to me then.”

Arthur shuffled back and pulled Merlin’s left arm up. “Turn over and I will.”

Merlin turned over and smiled to himself as he listened to Arthur retrieving lube. He rarely felt so excited anymore, but he was looking forward to this, couldn’t wait for Arthur’s cock to be inside him, and raised his arse in anticipation.

“Anyone ever tell you you’ve got a bony arse?” Arthur asked as he rubbed lube over Merlin’s hole.

“Anyone ever tell you to shut up?”

“Yes. Loads of times, actually.”

“Why am I not surprised.”

“This enough?”

“Yeah, come on.” Merlin parted his knees, pushing back impatiently.

“Just a second.”

Merlin sighed and gave a few pulls on his erection while he waited for Arthur. Then he felt Arthur’s warm hand on his hip, keeping him in place as his cock pushed in and in and _in_.

Merlin kept himself relaxed, focusing on the steady thudding of Arthur’s heart, but once Arthur was fully seated, he clenched, trying to pull Arthur in even deeper.

Arthur moaned, and his fingers dug into Merlin’s skin a little as he pulled back. Merlin fought the urge to follow, instead making himself keep still and be nothing more than a tight hole to fuck into as Arthur found his own pace.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Arthur panted, hands caressing Merlin’s back.

“Bony arse and all, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Merlin let himself give in then, pushing back to meet Arthur on every thrust. It was a steady rhythm they fell into, Arthur’s cock pumping in time with his gasps, even as he continued his earlier mission of trying to touch Merlin everywhere. Fingers curled around Merlin’s shoulders, gripping him and pulling him back, before sliding down past his ribs, his stomach, his thighs, and back up, over the curves of bone and skin while Arthur’s hot breath danced on the nape of his neck.

Merlin stretched his arms out, grabbing the headboard. His spine curved a bit, raising his arse, and it was perfect, the perfect angle, made even better when Arthur shuffled forward a little, placing his hands over Merlin’s and giving a forceful snap of his hips.

“ _Ah_ -ha, God yeah, fuck,” Merlin whined. He bit his lip and clenched again, urging Arthur to go faster, deeper, to fuck against _that_ bundle of nerves harder.

He didn’t expect the sudden roughness, for Arthur to remove both their hands from the headboard and push Merlin down into the bed. But Merlin had been with rough partners before; it was nothing new, and he liked it. He let Arthur’s splayed hand between his shoulder blades keep him pinned down, while the other fisted in the duvet by his nose. He moaned brokenly into the mattress, curling his own fingers in the soft fabric as Arthur’s pace quickened, cock plunging down into Merlin’s upturned arse with a repeated slap of flesh.

Arthur obviously couldn’t keep it up for long, not with the tempo being so vigorous and him only human. He had to slow down a few times, retreating back to languid rolls of his hips that weren’t any less satisfying, and that Merlin loved just as much. Arthur mouthed kisses into Merlin’s skin as he caught his breath, traced the shell of an ear with his tongue, made Merlin shudder, made him whimper “Arthur.” Then, just when Merlin got used to the gentleness of it, Arthur slammed in, bit into Merlin’s earlobe, and worked up to his brutal pace again.

This was different. This didn’t happen, not to Merlin. Maybe when he’d been younger, but certainly not now. He didn’t whine, he didn’t _beg_. He never basked so much in the feeling of someone’s hands on him, he never squeezed around someone’s cock in the attempt to keep it there forever, to bring it into himself and claim it. He didn’t get attached.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, Merlin?” Arthur purred in his ear. “Wanted me to give it to you?”

Yes, this was what Merlin wanted. But he hadn’t expected it to be quite this good.

It put things in perspective when Arthur leaned forward and licked a stripe up Merlin’s throat. Because it was so so wet when inside it was _so fucking dry_.

Merlin pushed back hard enough to give himself some room, and in a matter of seconds he had Arthur flipped over, on his back. Arthur had that surprised expression again, though he quickly tried to act as though it had never been there.

“I think,” Merlin said, straddling Arthur and taking his cock in hand to guide it back inside. “I think it’s about time I started taking.”

He lined up the head of Arthur’s cock with his hole and started sinking down, sliding it in with purposeful slowness. He could see the tension in Arthur’s muscles from struggling not to thrust up.

But it was somewhat worse this way. Merlin could see Arthur’s face, could look down into Arthur’s eyes as Arthur panted beneath him. Arthur’s hands running up his thighs, over his chest, kneading his arse, felt more like a lover’s touch than ever. Merlin’s heightened eyesight could focus on the sheen of sweat over Arthur’s upper lip, catch the subtle dilation of Arthur’s pupils and the flare of his nose. He could use his own hands, slim and feather-light, to touch Arthur’s heated skin, feel the heart beating in its fragile ribcage and the rush of blood pumping beneath nothing but a thin layer. Merlin closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he rocked, curling his fingers in the hair on Arthur’s chest and wanting to pierce the perfect flesh but not yet, _not yet_.

Then Arthur moaned his name.

“Merlin...”

He was close, Merlin could tell without even looking. Arthur’s hands were gripping his hips tight, thumbs digging into his stomach, and Arthur’s heart was beating so quickly it sounded like one steady thrum. Merlin didn’t stop Arthur from thrusting up; he clenched his arse a final time and rode the rocking wave of Arthur’s body, keening when he could feel his own release so blissfully close.

“Fuck, Merlin, you’re so beautiful.” It was a whisper, a flutter of words on the air, and it made Merlin break. The words alone were nothing special—Merlin had been complimented before—but the way Arthur said it, like Merlin was a treasure, something to be cherished...

Merlin hadn’t entertained the idea of love for ages, but it was the deep, warm, _full_ feeling of being loved that made him come. He snapped his eyes open and watched in awe as he spilled onto Arthur’s stomach, hardly registering the throb of Arthur’s cock inside him.

And then Arthur was laughing, loud and deep enough to make his whole body shake. Merlin looked up at him just in time to see him push his sweaty fringe to the side.

“You look like you’ve never seen yourself come before,” Arthur said, still chuckling.

Merlin lifted himself up, letting Arthur slip free, and sat back on Arthur’s thighs. They were firm, warm, solid. And Arthur didn’t seem to mind.

“You didn’t touch me,” Merlin made himself say. But he had come untouched before. He’d lived too long for this to be the first time. It was, however, the first time due to just _words_.

“Because I’m that brilliant,” Arthur replied, grinning. He pinched Merlin’s forearm, his eyes sparkling playfully, and no, Arthur wasn’t supposed to do that, he wasn’t supposed to make Merlin feel this way.

“Right.”

Arthur sat up, his expression shifting to concern and his voice surprisingly gentle. “What, what’s wrong? It was good, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” _Too good._ “I’m...I’m just thirsty.”

“I’ll get you something to drink,” Arthur said, moving to get up.

Merlin stopped him with hands on his shoulders and shuffled forward, licking his lips. He rubbed his thumbs over Arthur’s collarbones and leaned forward, trailing kisses along Arthur’s jaw.

“No, it’s fine,” he said softly, making his way down. Arthur was so warm, so soft, smelled so good, and was tilting his head to the side so perfectly, allowing Merlin’s lips to brush across tender flesh. “I’ll get it myself.”

Merlin had wondered if Arthur would be the type to scream. He wasn’t. He wasn’t even the type to start flailing and trying to escape. He was the puzzled type, the type that groaned in pain and wondered what was going on, but was unconscious before even figuring it out.

And he was _delicious_. His blood was smooth, rich, full-bodied. Merlin could go the rest of his existence on this blood, and didn’t want to stop for anything. He’d never had blood like this, nothing so...thick and creamy. He moaned as he felt it coursing down his throat, warm and finally quenching his thirst.

Merlin sensed it as he neared the end. Like using a straw to suck up the last bit of liquid in a glass, there was a resistance to the flow, making it more difficult to pull in. He could stop...or he could drink up every last delectable drop.

He stopped.

He licked the bite clean before licking his lips, feeling his fangs slide slowly back into his gums as he let Arthur’s body fall. He did Arthur a favour and took the condom off, then crawled off the bed and began to dress.

Arthur didn’t have a comb or brush in the bedroom, so Merlin went looking in the loo. It was there on the sink, wisps of blond entangled in it, which Merlin ignored as he tried to blindly style his hair back to some semblance of normal. He washed his face as well, just in case there was still blood in the corner of his lips.

He made it as far as the door. _Don’t look back,_ he always told himself. _Never look back. Don’t get attached._

But Merlin didn’t need to look back. The image of Arthur laughing, eyes full of mirth, was still burnt in his memory, the whisper of _you’re so beautiful_ still in his ears.

Merlin couldn’t live this way forever. If he had someone to share it with, then...

Nobody had given him a choice. He couldn’t do the same to Arthur. He’d only just met the man, had only intended a simple fuck.

But what if there was a small chance, a sliver of a possibility that Arthur...?

_I can’t believe I’m fucking doing this._

Merlin disobeyed his own rules and went back to the bedroom. There was Arthur, sprawled out and gorgeous as ever, even when pale from being nearly drained. Merlin touched his face, ran a finger down the long bridge of his nose. Arthur was beautiful too, could be beautiful forever. Merlin wanted it, wanted a lover, wanted someone by his side for eternity. Arthur would be his, his creation to care for, to nurture, to embrace in the dark. They’d be inseparable, lustful creatures of the night forever and always.

Merlin hated this life. But if he had someone...

It was selfish. Chances were, Arthur would loathe him upon waking. Though really, that was the worst that could happen. And after centuries alone, it was a chance Merlin was willing to take.

He let one fingernail elongate, curved and sharp, and pressed the point to his wrist. Hovering over Arthur’s parted lips, he slowly dragged the nail across skin, piercing his flesh and bringing beads of thick blood to the surface, where they pooled together and slid down to drop into Arthur’s mouth.


End file.
